The Cold Wind Blows
by spiderclone51
Summary: Through dark magic, an evil, alternate version of Elsa has managed to go through dimensions and find Elsa, who is struggling with the power that she has. Will the Ice Queen manage to corrupt her, or will Anna be able to save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

"Bring me the book." The woman never needed to name the book; not that she knew the title of the book anyway. The name of the book had been lost to the ages, and even without a name, it was well known for having darkness follow it where ever it went.

"Of course, your Highness." She heard one of her minions shuffling to the bookshelf, and after a moment's pause, grabbed something, before shuffling back. _At least I don't need to tell it which book, _she thought, as a snow-white hand slowly appeared from the shadows, holding the ancient tome that she had requested as if it burned it._ I had to destroy the five before one of them figured it out._

Snatching it from the hand, which promptly returned to the shadows, the woman turned back to the desk in front of her, and taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the book.

A wave of black magic rushed out of the book and flowed around her, causing her to smile. Setting the book down, she began picturing the ritual that she required in her mind. Keeping her eyes on the book, she watched as as a page turned by itself, quickly followed by another, and another. Soon, the book was flipping through pages, going to the one that she wanted.

Once, she would have opened the book, and read every dark spell, every blood ritual, every evil incantation. Now, since she had read the book from cover to cover, she just had to think about what she wanted and the book found it for her.

After some time, the book slowly stopped stopped, finally ending up on the ritual that the woman required. She scanned it, making sure that it was the same as she remembered from the last time she saw it. Grabbing the book, she turned toward an empty space on the floor and began to draw the intricate signs and symbols needed for the ritual, double-checking to make sure that every one of them were correct.

_That's the problem with dark magic, _she laughed to herself, as she corrected a symbol for the fifth time_. If any of it was messed up, it would have terrible consequences. Then again, _as she stood up, moved out of the hexagon, and stared down at her completed handiwork,_ the benefits far outweigh the risks._

"I need six of you," she ordered, watching as shapes separated themselves from the shadows and began to make their way toward her. Pointing to the hexagon, she then directed them to stand on the points of it, just inside the border.

_Now for the fun part,_ she thought, smiling darkly, as she removed the magic that was keeping her minions alive. The woman noted with satisfaction that without a sound, they gave their lives willingly and simply melted into a massive black puddle that covered the hexagon.

With that done, she slowly began to read the incantation from the tome, making sure to pronounce each phrase correctly as she felt her magic being pulled into the darkness of the puddle. Even though she knew it would happen, it was disconcerting to have no control on her magic. The temperature in the room began dropping, but she didn't feel it as she continued reading, each word causing more magic to be pulled out of her.

When she felt as if she would pass out, due to her exhaustion, the black hexagon flashed brightly, indicating that it was time to finish the spell. Saying the final words of the incantation, she dipped her free hand into the puddle, and reared back in surprise. For someone who was never cold, it felt as if her hand had just been frozen solid, going all the way to the bone marrow, and shattered. The black gunk coated her hand, and with the last use of her remaining magic, shot it toward the nearest wall, causing her to collapse to the ground, all of her magic spent till it could replenish.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the glob of gunk hit the wall, and with a strange pulse, began pulling the rest of it out of the hexagon. It spread, expanding until it had covered the wall into a massive, black snowflake. Then, without warning, it went transparent, showing a room behind it, completely made of ice.

If an unobservant person looked at it, they might have thought that it was a weird doorway leading into a strange room, but the woman knew better. It was a portal, leading to a land that was similar to her own, but with subtle differences. For months, she had been observing this world, especially focusing on one particular person, waiting for the right time to bridge the gap. That time was now.

Having had enough time to recover, she slowly got up and walked toward the portal. She gently ran her hand across the surface, causing it ripple from her contact. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to step across the threshold when a voice stopped her.

"Your Majesty..." The woman paused at the edge of the portal and turned to see Ice-Shard, the first of her minions she had created, appearing out of the shadows. He kept his eyes downcast and stopped a respectful distance way from the monarch. She waited for him to continue, starting to grow impatient.

"Are you sure this is wise?" He asked, cautiously raising his gaze till it rested upon her, trying not to anger her. As her eyes narrowed, he hastily tried to explain. "Is just...we haven't had time to check out this place and don't know what's on the other side..."

She smirked, as Ice-Shard visibly shrunk back, fearful for his life. While he never would know, she always had a soft spot for her first creation. That being the case, while she would never do anything to him, she didn't let that stop her from threatening him.

"Dear sweet, cautious, Ice-Shard," the woman began sarcastically, laughing at how he cringed at each word. "I've have already checked out this this place. In fact, the only reason I'm going there is to help a young lady come to grips with her power."

He looked at her questioningly, knowing that behind that statement lay a hidden agenda, one that would make sure that she was ahead in the end. "Is that really all, your Highness?"

"Why Ice-Shard," Elsa, the Ice Queen replied, with a wicked grin, "have I ever lied to you?"

* * *

Here is my first Frozen Fanfic. While I had this idea for a while, it was only recently, due to a friend's suggestion, that I decided to actually put thought down on paper. I'm not sure if I will continue this story; it most likely depend on the reaction I get from people.

Also, just to inform you, this is my third fanfic, so no guarantees about quality. If you have any suggestions, please, don't hesitate to review or PM me or anything. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

_ There, _Elsa thought, as she filled the air with ice crystals, giving the appearance of stars floating all around,_ it's finally done._

Though it had taken the last hours of the night to finish her castle, she felt great; it was exactly as she had imagined it all the years ago, when she was trying to comfort herself after her ice powers grew stronger.

The walls and ceiling were a nice translucent blue, allowing her to see her own reflection in them; the chandelier glistening in the morning light, giving off a warm glow; the staircase elegant and regal, just what a queen would want; it was perfect. She allowed herself a smile, a genuine smile, as she twirled around, trying to take everything in.

After all those years of pushing down her powers, of having to conceal them from the servants and especially Anna, it was nice to be able let it go and be herself. Even if it meant she was no longer queen of Arendelle, it was totally worth it. _And besides, Anna will do a great job as Queen; she can even have all those parties that she wanted._

Looking back, Elsa realized it was her own fault that Anna was so frightened when she saw her older sister shoot ice out of her fingertips. Going all the way back to when they were kids, Elsa saw one major thing that she should have done better, something that would have changed everything: used her powers wisely, instead of allowing Anna to convince her to create winter wonderlands so they could have fun.

At the time, she had thought it had been harmless fun, until, Elsa accidentally struck her sister with her powers, almost killing her. Since then, through fear of hurting someone else, she had distanced herself from her and everyone else, allowing no one to get close to her.

_Wow, its hard to believe that it was only yesterday that I became Queen, saw my sister since...that day, lost control of my powers, and had to flee my kingdom. But now, even though I am alone, I don't have to worry about hurting anyone, ever again._

Suddenly, a cold wind blew through the room, ripping her from her thoughts and causing a chill to go down her spine. Elsa shivered, wrapping her arms around her in an attempt to keep warm, feeling as the goosebumps began to travel down. _Where did that wind come from, and why do I feel cold; __I've never felt cold before..._

She glanced around, feeling a little fearful as she allowed defensive ice crystals to form on her fingertips. While she knew that something had caused it, she saw nothing; the only sign of life was the her reflection. Forcing herself to calm down, she was almost to the point of believing it was nothing when, seemingly out of nowhere, a cold, gale force wind came billowing through, nearly causing her to be blown over.

Using ice to keep herself anchored, Elsa tried to find the source of it. Just when she was about to leave the room, to try and find the source somewhere else, she noticed a black spot appearing on one of the walls where the wind seemed to be coming from. At first, it was just a small spot, no bigger than her hand, but then it began to grow and stretch; soon, it covered most of the wall in the shape of a massive hexagon, before turning and contorting into a giant, black snowflake.

Then, just like that, the wind stopped, as if it had never happened. Elsa shivered, more due to fear than the cold, as she stared at the snowflake begin to ripple, giving it the appearance of black water. Elsa prepared, readying herself for whatever was about to happen, when a voice came drifting out of it.

"Easy now, just relax. I'm not here to hurt you." The voice stated matter of factly. Elsa stared at the snowflake uneasily. The voice seemed so familiar, and she could tell it was feminine, yet...there was something about it that made chills go down Elsa's spine.

"W-Who are you? What do you want?" Elsa shouted at the voice, trying to overcome the fear that seemed to be growing inside of her. The voice seemed to realize this.

"Someone's on edge, aren't they? Don't worry, I'm going to help you control your powers, so you will now longer have to use that old mantra, 'Conceal, don't feel," crap. Won't that be better?" The voice seemed to be coming from all around her, causing her to whirl around searching for it

"I can already guess what has happened to you," the voice continued, whispering almost seductively in her ears. "All your life, you have been worried about losing control of your powers, of hurting someone you care about?" Elsa's gasp of surprise was all the answer the voice needed. "What if I told you, I could teach you a way, that you would never hurt anyone you ever cared about, ever again."

"Now, we could continue this conversation like this, with you basically talking to the air or, I could properly introduce myself, and we could meet face to...face."

Elsa stood there, pondering what what the voice had said. _Everything the voice said...was true and if she could help me, then I should allow her to come over, and yet...why do I get the feeling there is something else this voice wants?_

"Very well, I will allow you to come forward, but only to help me with my powers." Elsa stated, trying to sound more like the regal Queen she used to be, rather than the frightened girl she felt like. The voice cackled at that, sounding as if that was the most funny thing it had ever heard.

"As you wish, _Your Majesty_," the voice said sarcastically, almost as if it knew what had happened.

Slowly, the snowflake began to ripple, as something made its way through. It took a moment for Elsa to realize that it was a hand. She stared at it, with a mixture of amazement and disgust, when the rest of the body the hand was attached to came out, causing Elsa to reel back and fall to the ground, scrambling from the sight before her.

The woman was garbed in a gown of white and blue, covered in snowflake patterns on the sleeves, with a cape of ice flowing behind her; the collar of the dress reached up behind her neck, causing Elsa's eyes to be drawn to the woman's pointed blonde hair and the sharp, silver crown that rested upon it. However, what had caused Elsa to flinch away in horror, was the eyes; the familiar cerulean eyes, icy and cold.

_No wonder the voice sounded so familiar, _she thought, as the woman slowly made her way toward Elsa._ This woman, this person before me is...me._

The woman smiled with a predatory grin down at the girl before her. "I see you recognize me, but allow me to introduce myself anyway. My name is Elsa, and my dear, I am here to help you discover your full potential. So, shall we get started?"

* * *

AN: Well, my friend made me promise not to give up on this, so I will keep posting. If you guys have any ideas about how to help me make this better, don't hesitate to tell me.

PS: If anyone is confused about when this is taking place, it is right after Elsa created her castle, but before Anna shows up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, are you planning on getting up anytime soon, or are you just going to continue sitting there, staring at me like a dumb animal?" The Ice Queen demanded, glaring down at the younger, alternate version of herself. While the Ice Queen had known that this Elsa would have been shocked at the sight of seeing herself, the look on the poor girl's face was priceless; however, it got old very quickly, as she continued sitting on the floor, with a dumbfounded look on her face for a good while.

Finally, deciding that Elsa was too in shock to be able to do anything for a bit, with a flourish of her hand, the Ice Queen created a high backed chair, made of solid black ice, underneath the girl, raising her off the floor. The girl gasped as she was lifted off the floor, before beginning to try and regain her composure with little success. With another flourish, the Ice Queen also created throne for herself and a table to match, all solid black.

"Now that you're off the floor, we can begin to actually discuss things like adults," the Ice Queen stated, as she sat down elegantly, watching her younger self trying to figure out what was going on.

"You're..._me_," Elsa stammered out, looking as if she was still in shock.

The Ice Queen sighed. "I thought you would have already understood this, but yes...and no. I'm an alternate version of you, just a few years older."

"But, how is that possible?" Elsa asked, clearly trying to process the fact that she was sitting in front of herself.

"You can cast magical ice from your fingertips, yet you're questioning the fact that you are talking to an alternate version of yourself," the Ice Queen chuckled darkly. "Are you sure didn't hit your head when you fell? Maybe you will think better with some food in you."

With a snap of her fingers, a group of the Ice Queen's minions marched through the inky blackness of the snowflake, carrying platters of food on them. Elsa squirmed back in her seat, trying to get as far as she could when one walked over and set one down in front of her.

The Ice Queen knew that they were terrifying sights; over the years, she had made each one just a little more frightening than the last, either to scare surrendering dignitaries, or, to make sure that local population was too terrified to even attempt an uprising, like that Kristoff boy and those damn trolls had tried to do so long ago.

"W-What are those things?" Elsa asked, watching it carefully as it turned and headed back into the snowflake.

"Those," the older Elsa stated, glancing at the rest of them as they followed their fellow snow-creation through the portal,"are creatures of ice and snow that I created to help me with running the kingdom. Some are for just with tasks around the castle; others...for ensuring the peace. You can create them as well."

"Are there other things I can do?" Elsa wondered aloud, obvious trying to imagine what she could do.

"Of course. That's why I'm here; to help you control your powers and be able to rule your kingdom," the Ice Queen lied, watching as Elsa nodded at the idea, "but first, you will have to understand, there is only one way that you will ever be able to truly control you powers."

"What is it? Please, tell me." Elsa was sitting on the edge of her seat, clearly wanting to know. The Ice Queen smiled, knowing that she it was time to reel her in.

"You must understand," she stated, as she slowly got up and began to make her way around the table, "it is very difficult. It took me a long time to be able to figure out how to do this, and once you go down this path, there is no coming back. The only way to do this is to...let it all go."

"But I already did that...," Elsa exclaimed, as she tried to figure out what her other self meant.

"Did you really? You gave up your kingdom, but is that truly letting go? You know there are still things that you are holding onto, things that you know you need to let go, but can't bring yourself to."

"What do you mean? What else can I possibly let go of?"

"Physical things are not the only thing that can be let go off. You fear your powers still, whether you admit it or not; you fear about losing control of your powers and hurting someone you care deeply about. The only way for you truly to be in control of your powers, you must let go of two emotions that cause the most problems: fear and love. And, there is only one person who causes both of those emotions for you: Anna."

Elsa sprang up from her seat, anger in her eyes. "You expect me to just let go off Anna!? The only reason I left was to protect her!"

"Exactly!" The Ice Queen retorted, drawing closer to Elsa. "Because of her, you left your kingdom, where you could be helping your people with your powers. Instead of cowering in fear in the mountains, in a castle to trap yourself away from her. You may claim your free, but all you've done is cause more pain and misery to everyone because of it! Let. Her. Go."

The Ice Queen knew that Elsa was considering her words, the look of being in great turmoil written across her face. _I could trick her, lie to make her believe that its the best choice, but I want her to see it for herself, but if that doesn't work, there is always Plan B._

"No."

The Ice Queen stopped in shock, surprised at the sudden exclamation. "No? What do you mean, 'no'?"

Elsa turned and faced her doppelganger. "I mean, if the only way I'm going to be able to control my powers is to give my love for my sister, then I'd rather stay trapped in this castle for eternity, so that she will be safe."

The Ice Queen stood still, trying to process about what the girl had said. "So, there is no changing your mind then?"

"No, there isn't. I appreciate what you wanted to do for me, but I'm sorry, but I have to refuse."

"Nothing at all? Nothing I can do to convince you of how right I am?"

"None."

Suddenly, without warning, black ice wrapped around Elsa's arms and legs, completely negating any type of movement. She struggled to get free as the Ice Queen slowly walked over to her, contempt covering her face.

"I offered you unlimited power, the ability to be able to be free, but you had to be stupid and refuse. I was going to try and do this nicely, but, since that didn't work, I guess its time to go with my second option."

"What are you doing?!" Elsa cried, trying to break free with no success, as the Ice Queen came over and cupped the girls face in her hands. The Ice Queen held the girl's head still and made her look into her eyes.

"When you first struck your sister with ice, you were lucky to hit her head, instead of her heart." Elsa gasped, surprised that the older Elsa knew this, but the Ice Queen ignored her. "The damn trolls told you about how dangerous hitting her heart was. Well, over years of research, I've discovered something about people who have been cursed with the powers of ice and snow: If you freeze their hearts, all it does is cause them to harden, removing those pesky emotions that hold them back."

"You're going to...freeze my heart?" Elsa stammered out, desperately trying to see if the woman in front of her was joking.

"So, you're not as stupid as you have led me to believe. Yes, I am going to freeze your heart, so that you can finally be free."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" The Ice Queen laughed darkly, finally releasing the girl's head as she turned away. "Because I want to, that's why. There is no other reason I need."

"There has to be some other reason for doing this!" Elsa pleaded as she continued to struggle against her ice restraints. Snow flurries began to form, whipping her hair around, but the Ice Queen ignored them. "You can't be that cold!"

"Can't I? You must understand, I know all about your past. How you froze your sister's heart; how you hid yourself away for years to protect them; how your poor parent's died on a sea voyage. I know everything. The only difference between you and me is that I sought to gain control of my power, rather than being made to fear it."

"That can't be the only difference between us! You can't have been made that cold just because of that?!"

The Ice Queen glanced at her with a look of pity and contempt. "No? Well, then let me tell you my history. I killed my parent's when I was ten, because they were holding me back, worried about what I was going to do; I took control of the kingdom when I was 13, before being to take control of the neighboring kingdoms with my hordes of snowman when I was 17. Anna tried to stop me, but alas, the ice in her heart severely slowed her down until she was a still as a, well, statue." She chuckled at that, remembering how she Anna into a nice statue for the garden. "By the time I was 22, I had conquered most of Europe, when I decided that I should look to other places to control. Eventually, I found this reality and well, the rest is history."

"I was wrong." The Ice Queen turned to look at Elsa, who was staring at her defiantly. "You're not just cold; you're a monster."

Elsa's head jerked back as the Ice Queen slapped her across the face. She grabbed the girls hair, causing her to cry out in pain as the snow flurries turned into a blizzard, raging inside the castle. The older Elsa brought the younger Elsa's head forward.

"I have killed people for less things than that, my dear, so be glad that I need you alive for my plans." She hissed in her ear, feeling as the girl began to shake in fear.

* * *

Elsa stared at her older self in fear, feeling a sense of dread. No matter what she had tried, she could break free of the black ice that was holding her in place. Even the blizzard raging around them seemed to do nothing to the Ice Queen, as she just stood there, staring at Elsa.

"Now that you have finished attempting to stop me, allow me to finish my work." With a wave of her hand, a blast of black ice shot out of the Ice Queen fingertips, striking Elsa in the chest.

Elsa screamed, as the cold, colder than anything she had ever imagined, struck her core. Her body spasmed as it was wracked with pain, as it tried to compensate for the change. The ice holding her place disappeared, causing her to fall to the floor. She curled into the fetal position in a desperate attempt to keep any heat that she had left. The blizzard that she had created earlier wasn't helping, as it grew even more powerful, causing the whole castle to shake.

"There is no point in trying to fight it; the more you struggle, the more painful it becomes," the Ice Queen stated, staring down at the form of her younger self. "If you give in, it will be so much easier for both of us."

Elsa didn't reply, focusing all her attention on herself. She knew if she opened her mouth again, all that would come out would be a scream of pain and anguish. The cold continued spreading throughout her, causing her even more pain. Wherever the cold went, it felt as if that part of her was frozen solid and then smashed into little pieces. Soon, it became so painful, she felt herself begin to slip into unconscious in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

_I'm so sorry, Anna, _she managed to think,before she slipped into the darkness.

AN: Hello there people! I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for the next update. Anyway, I'm sorry to say, my next update may be longer than it took for this one to come together; I recently started college and so I am going to to way busy, but hopefully, I will be able to continue this story sooner rather than later. So, thanks for being so patient, and I hope to be able to get you another chapter real soon!

Also, don't forget to review, follow, fav, etc. If you don't, the Ice Queen will come for you! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The Ice Queen stared down at her younger self, with a look of disgust covering her face. _I had expected her to be able to see the true choice, the best choice; I never expected her to be so...weak. __What a pity..._

Snapping her fingers, she waited for her minions to come through the portal, before turning to face them. "Alright, two of you will take the girl to her room and make sure that no comes in or out, without me knowing. The rest of you will go and guard the perimeter; if you see anyone or anything that looks out of place, you are to capture them and bring them to me. Now go!"

As the creatures went to go do her bidding, the Ice Queen waved her hand, dissolving the table and chairs, using their remains to create an imposing throne of black ice. _Just like the one back __home__, _she thought, as she sat down upon it, feeling the cold wrap around her like an old friend.

_Now that stupid girl's heart is freezing, it is only a matter of time before she awakes and I am able to gain control of this reality as well. And, with my minions guarding the castle, there is no way reason to worry about Anna, or Kristoff, or even those damn trolls; everything is going according to plan._

"My Queen?"

The Ice Queen was pulled out of her thoughts to see Ice-Shard standing before the throne, head downcast as always.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We received word from the Summer Isles in your reality, your Grace; the coup d'etat succeeded and entire royal household, save for Prince Hans, has been executed; he is expected to arrive in several days to bend the knee."

The Ice Queen allowed herself a small smile at the news, pleased that the plan she had worked so diligently on, had been a success. "Very good, Ice-Shard. Now, I have job for you." Ice-Shard looked up at her expectantly, with a slight look of fear. "I need you to go down the mountain to get in touch with the Prince Hans of this reality. Tell him...tell him that Queen Elsa has Princess Anna and is willing to negotiate for her safe return; if you can, try to have him come up here...alone."

Ice-Shard gave the Queen a curious look, not certain of what the Queen was planning, but bowed anyway, and began hurrying away.

"Oh, and Ice-Shard?"

The servant froze, before slowly turning back to face her.

"Don't let him know about me; I would prefer to surprise him when he arrives here."

"Of course, your Grace." And with that, he hurried out of the castle, not seeing the wicked smile play across the Ice Queen's face. It had taken years and years of planning, with setbacks and unforeseen obstacles, but soon, soon all of those years of planning would come to fruition, allowing Elsa not just control of this reality, but all realities in existence. The thought of it made her cackle uncontrollably for a few moments, before she managed to gain control of herself again.

Taking a moment to compose herself, she then used her magic to whip up a piece of black ice in her hand, and after whispering a few words in a language that few knew, and fewer understood, the piece of ice became clear, allowing her to see whatever she wanted.

"Show me, Anna."

After shimmering for a few moments, it cleared to show a the strawberry-blonde girl, with a long platinum-blonde streak in it, traipsing through the snow with a reindeer that looked very familiar. She looked closer and noticed someone walking out from behind the creature. It only took her a moment to recognize Kristoff, and the Ice Queen felt herself bristle with rage at the sight of the two of them together. _I knew that Anna was on her way to find Elsa; I even planned for it, but I had no idea that she had Kristoff with her! When I had to deal with them in my reality, they never met each other, making it much easier to eliminate them; however, in this reality, with them together, it is going to make things much more difficult._

Tossing the piece of ice away in frustration and as she heard it shatter against the wall, Elsa pondered about what she was going to do about the new problem that just presented itself to her. _If my minions follow my orders, then Kristoff should be captured alongside Anna; however, I also know how resourceful he is. _She remembered the years of guerrilla warfare that he had waged against her forces, and only after one of the trolls had finally given away his location after days of torture, did she finally managed to capture him and publicly froze him. _But only after I made him watch reindeer __that he loved __be turned into venison in front of him__. Good times, good times..._

Deciding that she would let her creatures deal with him, she got up and began to pace in the room, wanting the freezing process to hurry up; while she had read about the process in an ancient tome, it never clearly stated how long it would take for process to be completed and until it was completed, every unknown factor, such as Kristoff, was just a problem trying to stop her.

"Your Grace," a voice growled from the portal. Turning to see who it was, she saw felt her face harden at the sight of one of her minions, one of the few that was supposed to be guarding the garden of her frozen statues.

"What is it?" She snapped, not wanting to deal with anything that wasn't taking place in this reality.

"One of the statues..." the snow creature started, looking as if it wasn't sure how to finish. Elsa felt her anger build, as the creature squirmed.

"I swear, if you don't tell me right now, then you better not expect to go back through that portal in one piece."

"One of the statues seems to have...disappeared."

Elsa stared, not sure if she had heard it correctly, or rather, didn't want to have heard it correctly. "What did you say?" she asked slowly, as she began to walk toward the creature, as the creature cringed back in fear.

"One of the statues is missing and we can't seem to find it." It stammered out, flinching as the Ice Queen stood before it.

"And which statue, pray tell, seems to be missing?" She asked sweetly, causing the creature to visibly relax.

"Your sister, Anna."

It didn't even have time to scream as Elsa caused it to explode, and stepping over its remains, she hurried through the portal and back to her own reality. She raced through the castle that she grew up in, and cursing to herself about making it so much larger than it used to be.

When she had taken over the kingdom when she was thirteen, the first thing she did was redesign and rebuild the castle, turning it into a near impenetrable fortress with towering walls, and guards lined all along the perimeter. To add to the terror effect, she turned the central courtyard into a garden, filling it with her frozen enemies, as a way of remind any visiting dignitaries of what awaited them if they tried to betray her.

By the time the Ice Queen had reached the garden, she was trembling from a mixture of rage and fear, causing her to accidentally destroy any of her creatures that she came across. She hurried through the garden, passing her enemies, including Kristoff, before coming to the central podium, where the frozen body of her sister should have been standing, but only to find it as the guard had said: empty.

Elsa used emotions to power her magic; some emotions made her spells even more powerful, while others would cause spells to spiral wildly out of control. Seeing that the frozen statue of her sister was missing, the Ice Queen felt the fear overpower the rage she was feeling, causing a blizzard to appear out of nowhere.

_With Anna missing, it can only mean that someone must have learned that there are ways to bring back people that are frozen; if they do manage to bring her back, then she will be a threat to my throne. I knew I should have just killed her..._

Taking a deep breath, she brought her emotions back under control, and then used what was left of the blizzard, which was quickly dissipating, to create twice the amount of guards that she had destroyed on her way in. Glaring at all of them, she lifted herself onto the podium and proclaimed an announcement:

"I created all of you to replace the guards I destroyed, and I am expecting you to do better than they did. The statue of my sister is missing, and I want it to be found before the end of today, or you can expect to be joining your predecessors in the void. I am also giving full power to due what you see fit to find it; if someone seems to be hiding something, then do what you feel is necessary to get the information out of them. Now go!"

With that, they hurried off to do her bidding, heading out in all directions, leaving the Ice Queen alone in the garden. Slowly lowering herself to ground, she felt as though she had aged about 50 years, as she stumbled off toward her bedroom. It was only when actually neared her room, that she realized she had been doing an enormous amount of magic all day, and hadn't given really herself any time to recuperate. _No wonder I feel so bad; if I wasn't so used to doing large amounts of magic, I would have probably burnt myself out. Fine, I will let myself rest for a few hours, but after that, it is back to finishing what I started._

* * *

AN: Dear readers, I would like to apologize for the long wait for the next chapter, but for a long time, I just had no interest in continuing it. If you remember my previous author notes, you may have noticed that I started this, it was due to the suggestion and continued support of my friend, that I continued. Well, shortly after I posted the last chapter, my friend was diagnosed with cancer, and passed away soon after.

Without her, I had no interest in continuing on, and even thought about just deleting this story, and letting disappear into cyberspace; however, after recently going through one of our old conversations, I realized that I was doing her a disservice and decided to continue in her honor.

So, to any of you that actually waited for the next chapter to come along, I thank you for your patience and I hope that you will understand; if you are reading for the first time, well, I hope you enjoy and don't worry, I already have the next chapter completed and am just proof-reading it before posting. Expect it in a day or two.

Anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

It was cold; colder than Elsa had ever felt before. As she staggered through the dark, empty hallway, she felt as though the cold was trying to suck the life out of her, making her feel weak and helpless.

It also didn't help that most of these doors that lined the hallway were locked, forcing her to continue her journey; the ones that weren't locked, were just rooms that seemed to resemble a lonely child's bedroom, covered in ice and snow.

The woman tried to recall how she got there, but all should could recall was her own voice, mocking her for some reason; everything else was hazy, as if she was looking through a fog that was ever shifting, giving her short glimpses that whenever she tried to think about it more, it would slip away, back into the mists.

As she continued on, she noticed that the way she was heading seemed to be growing darker, making her feel colder, and while she wanted to turn back, head back toward to where it was lighter, she seemed to be pulled back toward the darkness.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?"_

Elsa paused for a moment, confused about what she was hearing, but after a few moments of silence, she assumed that she was just hearing things, and continued on, farther into the darkness.

"_Come on, let's go and play."_

She whirled around and strained to hear more, feeling as though she had heard that voice before, but once again, after a few moments of silence, the pull of the darkness forced her to continue on.

"_I never see you anymore, come out the door, it is like you've gone away."_

This time, she was certain that the voice came from behind her, and she was now positive that she had heard the voice before. Willing herself to go back, she only managed a few steps before she felt the cold overtake her, and the darkness pull her back. Elsa strained against it, desperate to hear more, feeling as though the voice was something important to her.

"_We used to be best buddies, but now we're not; I wish you would tell me why."_

Elsa fought against the darkness, struggling to reach the voice, putting one foot in front of the other, each step becoming more difficult than the last, but with each step, she felt that she was gaining something back...something important. And while the she could still feel the cold throughout her body, the farther she got toward the light, the warmer she seemed to feel.

"_Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

The voice seemed to becoming from a door, one that Elsa was sure was locked earlier. She slowly opened it, and peeked inside, only to throw open door once she saw what was inside.

While all the other rooms had been that lonely bedroom, this one was a room that had two beds, each looking as if they belonged to young children. Elsa took a step in, and then noticed that there appeared to be a little girl, sitting on one of the beds, facing away from the woman. From the way that the girl's shoulders were shaking, it appeared that she was crying.

"_Ok...bye..." _

With that, the girl started to fade, disappearing right before the eyes of Elsa, and almost immediately, she began to feel the pull of the darkness grow stronger.

"No! Please, don't go!" Elsa cried out, silently begging that the girl would listen.

The girl stopped fading, and slowly turned around, allowing Elsa to see her face for the first time, and immediately, Elsa felt all of her memories come back: the kingdom, her family, everything that led up to her being there, and of course, Anna. Suddenly, she could feel the pull of the darkness decrease, until it was almost nothing, and the cold that had been bothering her the entire time, seemed to fade as well.

"Elsa?!" Anna jumped up from the bed, and ran toward the woman, who met her halfway, scooping her up and holding her in her arms as the girl broke down. Elsa could feel tears start welling up in her own eyes, as she held the young version of her sister.

"I was worried you wouldn't find me in time," the girl sobbed into Elsa's shoulder, as the former queen rubbed her back.

"So was I," Elsa replied softly, feeling the tears start to spill over, and run down her face.

They stayed like for several minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being close to one another, before Anna, finally gaining control of her emotions, pulled herself free from Elsa's grasp and stared into her eyes.

"Did all your memories come back?"

"I believe so. How did I lose them in the first place, and where am I?"

"Yourself, and in your own head," Anna stated sadly, as she turned and started walking back toward one of the beds.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked confused, as she followed after her sister. The girl sighed, stopping and turning to face the woman.

"First, I am not really your sister; I am the personification of the love that you feel for her in order to help fight the freezing of your heart. Second, I'm not strong enough by myself to stop it; eventually, I will fade and while you will keep your memories, all the joy, happiness, and love that you felt in them, will be stripped away, leaving you with nothing."

"Wait, so why did I lose my memories in the first place? Are you saying I caused it?"

"Yes and no. When your body was struck by the ice by your alternate self, in order to protect the love you feel for Anna, your mind removed all your memories, in order for it to take longer for the freezing to find them and destroy your emotions. However, the freezing would have happened at a much faster rate than if you hadn't found me."

Elsa was shocked; she had remembered being struck by ice by that alternate version of herself, but only then, did she remember what the Ice Queen had told her what was going to happen. "How much time do I have before...I lose you forever?"

"I don't know," Anna said, as she suddenly shimmered, aging in mere moments from Anna, age 5, to Anna, age 8, "but, guessing on how fast I have been aging, I would say you would most likely have a day before I am gone completely gone."

Elsa sat down on the bed, trying to process what Anna had said, as the girl sat down next to her. "So, I am guessing that I am unconscious at the moment?"

"You mind couldn't cope with amount of pain that your heart was feeling as it was being forcibly changed, so it shut your body down, and brought you here to the deep recesses of your mind, in order to give a chance of fighting it."

Elsa laughed suddenly, causing Anna to look at her funny. "I'm sorry, but I have been thinking that while you look like Anna, you sound nothing like her."

Anna giggled at that statement. "Well, I am in your mind, so I guess that I am a mix of what Anna is, and what you wanted Anna to be. I mean, you didn't get to see her much after...the..." She left the final words unspoken, as the atmosphere became very somber, . "Sorry."

Elsa had to stand up and move away from the girl, as the guilt of what happened that night came flooding back. Slowly taking a deep breath, she pushed the guilt away, knowing that at the moment, it would just be something else in the way of freeing herself. "Am I trapped here until my heart is completely frozen, or can I try to find another way out?"

Anna thought about this for a few moments, before answering. "No, there isn't any way out; not if you wanted to keep your memories of your sister without losing your love for her. If you tried to leave through the door, the cold would overtake you as the darkness engulfed you, stripping away the emotions slowly, and painfully. As long as you are here with me, I can give you longer with your memories of your sister."

"Anna, there has to be something I can do!" Elsa nearly shouted, as she began to pace around the room; while she knew that it would do her no good, it felt better to be moving around than just sitting on a bed, waiting for the end. Anna sighed, hopping down from the bed and moving to stand from of the woman, forcing her to stop

"Elsa, I'm sorry; I really am, but there really is nothing else you can do. Eventually, you will lose the emotions that you have for your sister, and she will be lost to you, forever."

* * *

AN: As I told you earlier, here is the next chapter. I am hoping to have the next chapter out by Saturday.

Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or faved. It really means a lot when I receive notification that someone is enjoying the story and wishes to continue reading it.

Now, please, don't stop reviewing; it let's me know what you are thinking, and if you have anything that you would wish to let me know, don't hesitate to leave it in a review, or shoot me a PM. So, thanks again, and I hope you enjoy it!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hurry up, Kristoff! We need to get to Elsa as fast as possible!" Anna called out as she trudged through the snow, silently cursing to herself again about why her sister had to have ice powers, instead of something...warmer.

"Anna, we have been going in circles," Kristoff called out from under a tree, where he was trying to help remove an icicle that Sven had gotten stuck to his tongue.

Anna stopped and stared at him. "What?! How can you tell?"

"Look at the tracks."

Anna glanced around, and only then figured out that tracks that she had been following, that she believed to have been her sister's and had been so excited to find, were only her own. _No wonder that tree looked familiar...the last three times I passed it. _She face palmed, before stomping over to Kristoff, who had managed to remove the icicle from his reindeer.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Because it was pretty funny!" He laughed, until he caught sight of her glaring at him. "Look, when was the last time you slept?" She stopped glaring, but didn't say anything, making him shake his head, exasperated. "Exactly. You've been going at this nonstop since all this started. If you don't take a few moments to get some sleep, do you really think that you will be able to help your sister if you are walking around, half-asleep?"

Anna thought about it, and had to admit he was right. _I hadn't slept the night before the coronation...maybe I should get some sleep. That way, I will be able to convince Elsa to come back __and fix the kingdom__, __without having __to bribe her with chocolate._

"Fine," she said, pouting as she grabbed a blanket from the back of Sven, laid it on the ground. and settled down on top of it, "but I'm only taking a nap because I want to, not because you told me to. Now, hand me your bag so I can use it as a pillow"

Anna quickly fell asleep, and soon dreamt of when she and Elsa were younger. Memories flew by of them stealing chocolate from the kitchen, sharing secrets with one another, and playing in the snow; she really enjoyed those memories, especially when Elsa would build that snowman for Anna to play with. The carrot nose, the stick arms..._Now, what was his name again?_

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"I love you, Olaf," Anna murmured, as she slowly blinked awake, to see the snowman, that was just in her dreams, standing right before her eyes.

"Aw, I love you too!" The snowman shouted joyfully, causing Anna to scream and accidentally launch off Olaf's head. As she scrambled back, trying to put some distance between her and the wandering body in front of her, Kristoff ran up, managing to catch a hold of the head before it hit the ground.

"Woaw, Anna! It's okay!" Anna finally realized where she was, but she kept her distance from the snowman, as Kristoff reattached Olaf's head. "This is Olaf, and apparently, Elsa build him."

"Yeah, I know that," Anna exclaimed as she got up, and began to wipe of the snow from her dress, "but what I don't understand, is how he is...is..."

"Moving?" Kristoff asked, smiling slightly.

"Talking? Dancing?!" Olaf asked excitedly, as he began to dance around to prove the point, causing Anna to giggle.

"All of that."

Kristoff scratched his chin for a moment, thinking about it. "You did say that Elsa was the one that cast the kingdom into an eternal winter, so why couldn't she create life from snow?"

"Because...because..." Anna stammered, before falling silent, not trying to think about what she was going to say. _Because Elsa would have told me __if she could__. _ That only made her realize how little they had interacted with each other until the night of the coronation. _That was the first time I had seen her in over 10 years, even then, she hadn't told me about her powers until she nearly speared some of the guests, including me. Was that the reason she wouldn't talk to me? She was afraid of me finding out about her powers...but why..._

Anna shook those thoughts from her head, instead deciding to focus on the snowman, basically bouncing in excitement, as he was attempting to explain his love of summer to Sven.

"Olaf, do you know where Elsa is?"

Olaf turned and looked at Anna with an interested, yet quizzical expression. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why," Kristoff interjected. "We need Elsa to bring back summer."

Olaf's eyes lit up at the mention of summer, and quickly agreed to take them. As they started following him, Anna leaned toward Kristoff and whispered, "You knew he would lead us there if you mentioned "summer," didn't you?"

Kristoff shrugged, but the smile across his face betrayed his guilt.

* * *

They had been walking for several hours, and, according to Olaf, they should be there very soon, but Kristoff wasn't really paying attention; he was mainly focused on Anna. At first, they had been discussing of what she was going to do to have Elsa end the eternal winter, when Kristoff guessed he said something that upset her, because she got very quiet, and hadn't said a word since.

_All I did was mention that maybe just talking to her sister might not be the best plan, especially since Elsa had gone so far to try to get away from Arendelle. _He sighed softly to himself, and glanced at her, noticing how she kept her eyes downcast on her feet as she walked. _She has not been like this the entire time I've known her; I know that it has only been less a day, but she got engaged to that guy in about the same amount time, so I have to have a pretty good understanding of her by now...right? _He was about to try to talk to her to see what was wrong, when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

After years of living with the trolls in the forest, Kristoff had gotten very good at sensing when danger was coming. It had helped save his life many times, leading him to trust it as if it was someone verbally telling him to watch out. It also helped assure him that he was really sensing something when he noticed Sven's ears perked in alarm.

Kristoff raised his hand, and motioned for everyone to be quiet, thankful that they decided to listen to him. Glancing around, he expected to see something out of the ordinary, something that screamed danger, but all he saw was a steep cliff face on one side, and a treacherous precipice on the other.

"What is it, Kristoff?" Anna asked quietly, walking up beside him, and glancing around, thankfully realizing that now was a time to be quiet.

"I don't know. Olaf, how close are we?" He whispered to the snowman, who looked around, before pointing to what appeared to a large rock in front of them. "Ok, you stay here; Sven will protect you while I go ahead and see if there is anything."

Kristoff slowly made his way toward the rock, hoping there was nothing behind it, but soon discovered a narrow tunnel behind it. Slowly making his way through, the uneasy feeling that something wasn't right kept growing, until he reached the end of the tunnel, and gasped at what he saw in front of him.

There, glistening in the sunlight, was a magnificent castle, made of solid ice. _Wow, now that is ice. _Kristoff was about to try and get a closer look at it, when he noticed something moving in front of the staircase leading to castle, causing to crouch back down.

Standing well above Kristoff's height, it appeared to be made of snow like Olaf, but unlike him, it looked as if it was created for war: each one of its hands had large ice claws, that looked as if it could rip a man in half; all over its body were ice spikes, looking sharp enough to stab someone, and its teeth, its teeth looked as if it wouldn't have any problem biting through metal. _I definitely don't want to anger that thing._

Kristoff slowly began backing away, keeping his eyes trained on the thing in case it saw him, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He jumped and fought back the impulse to let out a scream, as he turned around to see...Anna standing there, enchanted by the palace.

"What are you doing?!" He whispered angrily, as he pulled her down, knocking her out of trance. She shook her head before focusing on him.

"You were gone for a while, so I decided to try and find you."

"Well, you should have stayed back there."

"What is that thing?" Anna asked, as she caught sight of the thing guarding the staircase.

"I don't know but whatever it is, we need to go back before it sees us." Kristoff said, as Anna and him started back down the tunnel

"Too late," he heard something growl, as a large hand grabbed his leg and started puling him out of the tunnel. Anna tried to pull him back in, but whatever it was, was too strong, dragging her out as well.

Kristoff twisted to see thing dragging him toward the castle, giving him the distinct impression that he definitely did not want to go that way. So, silently thanking Anna for buying the axe, he managed to pull it out of his bag, and embedded it into the creature's arm, causing it to let go of him as it roared in pain.

"Run!" He shouted at Anna, as he took off toward the nearby trees, with Anna following close behind and all the while, he could hear the creature, roaring with rage and anger behind him. While they were running, he saw Anna knock back the thing with a tree, sagging under the weight of all the snow on top of it, but before he could shout out any words of encouragement, or anything for that matter, another one of those things appeared in front of him.

"How many of these things are there?" He yelled in frustration, as he had to roll underneath on its sweeping arms, and continued running.

"I don't know!" He heard Anna shout somewhere close by, "But I don't think those were the last of them!" To prove her point, he heard multiple roars, making him cringe. _Great, that's just what's we need..._

Kristoff wasn't sure where he was running, and just hoped that wherever he was leading them, it would be somewhere that would lead them to safety; he couldn't have been more wrong as he barely stopped himself in time before running straight off a cliff, having to flail his arms to keep from tumbling over.

"Whoa, stop!" Kristoff yelled as he managed to grab a hold of Anna before she went running off the edge. Anna, then realizing where she had almost gone, let loose a string of curses that would have put some sailors to shame.

"It must be a hundred foot drop!"

"More like two hundred," Kristoff muttered as he glanced around, trying to find a way to get out of there safely. _If only I hadn't left the rope with Sven, then I could have made a snow anchor, and lowered us down._

"Kristoff, they're getting closer!" Kristoff glanced back to see the trees shaking, as the creatures passed by them, each one a little closer than the last. He turned back to the cliff edge, mind racing on what to do. _There should be fresh powder down there, but I can't b__e certain if there aren't rocks underneath; if there are, and we are forced to jump, we won't be walking away from this._

"Tree!"

Kristoff turned to see a huge tree sailing through the air, right where they were standing. Without thinking, he pushed Anna out of the way, only to have the tree catch him across the chest, sending him flying and over the edge.

* * *

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed in horror as she watched him disappear over the edge. She tried to go after him, scrambling for the edge, only to be dragged back as one of the things grabbed a hold of her. She struggled, trying to free herself without any luck, shouting so that hopefully, someone would hear and come help her out.

"Would someone shut her up please?!" She heard one of things say, as more of the joined up with the one holding her.

"The Queen told us to capture anyone that wasn't supposed to be here."

"Yeah, but she didn't say the anything about them having to be conscious."

"Good point!"

Anna was about to tell them that the Queen was her sister, and of course, Elsa would her to be conscious when she saw her, when something very heavy struck her on the head, sending her into the welcoming embrace of darkness.

* * *

AN: So, I know I said I was going to have this up tomorrow, but for some reason, I really wanted to put it up sooner rather than later; so, here it is, a day earlier than promised. Now, while I have your attention, I thought I would answer some questions that people have been asking me:

1\. **Is this going to be an Elsanna fic?**

No, no it is not. While I can understand that some people might think that is going to happen, I am more leaning more toward just the love the sisters feel for each other as siblings, not as lovers.

2\. **Some of the characters sound similar. Why is that?**

This is actually my third fanfic and first attempt at trying multiple POVs, so I will apologize if some of the characters sound similar. I am trying my best to make the characters sound different, but hey, give a guy a break and just try to overlook it. If it is bugging you too badly, then instead of complaining about it, how about you give me some ideas about how to differentiate the characters from one another?

3\. **I'm confused about what the history of the Ice Queen...what made her that way?**

Well, I could tell you that now, or I could slowly deliver the details as the story progressed, giving you a deeper look into her psyche? Which would you prefer?

4\. **Where in the world did you go?!**

Read the author's note at the end of the fourth chapter, and you will understand.

Since I got this chapter out today, I might take a day off, but I am hoping to have the next chapter be done by Sunday, Monday at the latest; I'm planning on it being an Anna/Ice Queen POV chapter, so it will be interesting to see how they interact with one another. So, thanks everyone, and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

"...and, in addition, we have received reports of increased resistance on the Eastern front, stemming from something called gunpowder; I have taken the liberty of relocating some of your Western forces to compensate. Is this satisfactory, your Grace?"

The Ice Queen nodded, as she waved him away from her throne, only for another one of her drones to take it's place.

After taking her short nap, which was much shorter than she had wanted, she had to suffer through a string of logistical meetings about subjects that she could have cared less about, such as what country her armies had conquered that day, where more troops were needed, and what foreign dignitaries were on their way to beg for her mercy; if it had nothing to do with her plan for total conquest of the alternate reality or the location of her missing 'statue,' she had no time for it.

_I swear, if one more of my snowmen comes up here and gives me another piece of useless information, I'm going to slowly pull the life out of him, and have enjoy listening to him scream._

"My Queen." The snowman said, as it bowed low before her.

"Yes, what is it?" Elsa asked impatiently, ready for these meetings to be over.

"I have received news from the, 'other castle,'" the creature started, using the code word for the other reality; while Elsa was fine with people knowing about her powers and her use of dark magic, she wasn't ready for the masses to know about the other reality. _And now, that my sister has been stolen, I can't be sure of who I can trust around her or not._

"There was a suspicious person found on the premises, and they have been detained until you have decided what is to be done with them."

Elsa frowned at the wording of the info. "Are you sure you only meant one person, or was there was multiple?"

The snowman frowned, or attempted to the best of its abilities. "I'm sorry, my Grace, but the information I received only mentioned one prisoner."

The Ice Queen felt her rage well up inside her, and even though she knew it wasn't its fault, she quickly pulled the life out of it, causing it slump into a pile of snow, before striding out of the throne room, creating another creature to clean up what was left of the last one, and headed for the portal. _If they only caught one, then it means either Kristoff or Anna escaped. __Well, it's no matter; at least I will get to have some fun today!_

* * *

Anna groaned, wincing as she lifted her head from the very solid bed that she was lying in. Reaching back and feeling a bump on the back of her head, she suddenly remembered earlier that day, and the creatures that had captured her.

She glanced around and noticed that she appeared to be in a room that was entirely made of ice, including the bed, making her guess that she was in the castle she had seen earlier; however, based upon the bars that she saw across the window, she guessed that she wasn't free to leave.

_But why would Elsa bring me here? _Anna thought, as she started pacing around the room. _It doesn't make any sense. For years, she pushed me away, keeping that darn door between us, and after she runs away, she has those things capture me instead of trying to get rid of me...it just doesn't add up._

Suddenly, Anna heard the lock turning on the door, and she turned, she was greeted with a sight she never expected: her sister, Elsa, looking more like the a Queen then she had on her coronation day. The woman was dressed in a gown of blue and white, with a long cape of ice billowing behind her. On her head of pointed blonde hair, sat a sharp silver crown, instilling in Anna a sense of regality.

Anna almost ran toward her, so glad to see her sister, until she caught sight of the woman's eyes: the eyes, while so familiar to her, were hard and icy, betraying the smile on her face.

"Hello, Anna."

"Elsa, you look...different," Anna said hesitantly, as Elsa walked around the room, glancing around, before taking a seat on the bed.

"I hope you mean that it is a good different," the woman laughed, sending a chill down Anna's spine for some reason.

"Yeah, that's what I mean..." Anna wasn't sure why, but something about her sister was making her feel very uncomfortable. "I do have to say, this place is amazing."

"Thank you, but I can't take all the credit, I'm afraid." Elsa seemed to be staring down at Anna, making her feel as though she was piece of meat. Anna tried to shake if off as nerves, but she couldn't help though to feel as though something had changed about Elsa, other than her attire.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry about what happened. If I had known about your powers, I wouldn't have ripped off your glove, and we could have avoided...all of this."

"Avoided what?" Elsa asked, as she got up and began to circle around Anna, who seemed to be frozen to the spot. "Avoided being free, avoided being away from you, or...avoided freezing Arendelle?"

Anna gasped, as she turned and caught the malicious smile across the woman's face. "You knew!?"

The woman laughed, sending another shiver down Anna's spine as she felt the temperature in the room begin to drop. "Of course I knew. It was my power that caused it, after all."

"So, can you unfreeze Arendelle then?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Of course I can, but it doesn't mean I will."

"Elsa, people are suffering! If you don't unfreeze Arendelle, people will die!" Anna yelled at her sister, and for a moment, Anna thought she saw her sister's eyes turn black, but when she blinked, they were back to her normal cerulean blue.

"Exactly!" Elsa said excitedly, as she walked up to Anna and stared into her eyes. "Soon, the people will become so desperate, they will coming crawling on their knees to me, begging me to return the kingdom back to summer, and I as their merciful leader, will oblige them, but only after each and everyone of them swear their eternal, undying loyalty to me."

"That's horrible! How can you say that?"

"Pretty easily, actually. Want me to say it again?"

Anna was shocked. _How can my sister be saying these things? What happened to her? _She tried to come up with a plausible explanation, but kept drawing a blank, leaving her more confused and scared than before.

"Elsa, please, you're scaring me." Anna whispered, as she began to back away from her sister, who's smile turned predatory.

"Have I ever told you how much I loved that blonde streak in your hair?" Elsa asked, slowly follow Anna, as the girl shook her head no. "Well, I remember when you first got it; you were, what? Five?"

"No, I born with it..." _She should remember that; what is going on?_

"No," the woman said condescendingly, "I distinctly remember you getting it when you were five...when I struck you in the head with my powers!"

"Wait, how is that possible?" Anna asked, very confused about what her sister was talking about, as the temperature continued to drop. "I didn't know you have powers until yesterday!"

"It was the trolls," Elsa said matter-of-factually. "Our dear parents took you there, and the trolls managed to save your life, but took away the memory of my powers."

"Why...why..."

"Why did the trolls take away your memory? Or, maybe, why did I strike you with my powers?" Anna nodded slowly, trying to process all of this new information that she had just gotten thrown at her. "Well, I was trying to kill you, but alas, I missed your heart."

Anna gaped at her sister, as letting out a little shriek as she felt her back hit the wall. It was so cold now, that Anna couldn't stop shivered, as she rubbed her arms, while her sister drew even closer.

"Do you want to know why I was locked away from you for all those years?" Elsa asked wickedly, causing Anna to shaker her head no, but the woman continued anyway. "Because they feared I would try to kill you again if I got close to you again; if I left my room, my parents would have had me killed. Lucky for me, they tragically passed before they decided to get rid of me before I took the throne. No, there is nothing to stop me."

Anna felt her heart stop, due the fear she was feeling, and the betrayal that her sister had just admitted to her, as Elsa stopped in front of her, and caressed her cheek. "Don't worry; I won't kill you yet. I have plans for you."

With that, the woman turned away, heading out the door, as Anna's knees gave out and she sank to the floor, unable to deal with what she had heard. _Elsa wants to kill me...she won't unfreeze Arendelle...I came all this way, just to die..._

She felt the tears fall down her face, as she broke down, hoping to whatever was above, that this was all a dream, and she would wake up in her bed in the castle. _Please, please let this be a horrible nightmare. Please..._

* * *

The Ice Queen paused outside the door, relishing the sounds of the girl's sobs. _While it was difficult to not to just reveal all of my plans for her and her sister, it was so much better to psychologically torment her...maybe I should go visit her tomorrow morning, just to mess with her head some more. _

_A__nna, enjoy your last day of life, because soon, you and your sister will help me finish my plans, and no one will be able to challenge my power ever again!_

* * *

AN: I actually felt really bad writing this chapter; it's not easy being mean to a character, but it was much easier when you have the Ice Queen on your side. Should I be worried? Probably :P

Anyway, as promised, here was the next chapter, and now, I am sad to announce, that I won't be updating as regularly, mainly because I am about to go back to college. I hope to be able to update this fairly often, such as maybe once a week, but I won't promise anything.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, followed, etc. Please continue to do so! It makes me feel really good every time I receive notification of one!


	8. Chapter 8

Kristoff awoke with a groan, clutching his head, feeling as if he had spent another night in a tavern, and was waking to a hang over. It wasn't until he felt around, did he realize that he was laying in a pile of snow, and the memories from earlier coming flooding back. _Lucky for me there was a fresh powder down here, but why did I fall unconscious? _The man's gaze fell upon a nearby, fallen tree and guessed that a branch must have hit him across the head. _Well, that explains that massive bump I just felt. _

The man glanced around, noticing that it was already dark, and decided to take a few moments to try and figure out what to do. _Alright, I'm 200 feet below where everyone else is; Anna has most likely been captured; I don't know if Sven and Olaf are safe, and all I have are my winter clothes and an axe... things are not looking good. The only one who might know what to is... Grand Pabbie! He has to be able help; I mean, I've seen him help those girls when I was first joined the trolls, so he must at least have an idea about what to do._

Kristoff headed off in the direction that he hoped that the trolls were, taking it slow, as each step made his headache worse. As he trudged through the snow, he could feel his thoughts drift toward the lack of companions that he was experiencing: he hadn't been alone since before he met Sven, and after that, they were inseparable, making the silence of the woods just seem even more oppressive. He hoped that Sven was alright, and that Olaf was trying to help him to the best of the snowman's abilities, but soon, Kristoff felt his thoughts began to shift toward Anna, and how, for some reason, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

_Anna, no matter what, always seems to be looking on the bright side of things; there is just...a glow about her that seems to make the world seem a better place. Even when I considered to just let her go on her own to try and find her sister, I couldn't bring myself to do it; for some reason, I don't want anything to hurt her, ever. Don't worry Anna, I will be back soon, and I will be able to help you._

While thinking about her, Kristoff had subconsciously increased his pace, so that he pushing a light jog, until he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, dragging him out of his thoughts. He slowly pulled out the axe, straining to see if he could see anything in the darkness, when he heard a low growl coming from behind him. Whipping around, in the dim light, he could just make out a pair of yellow eyes glaring at him and the outline of a wolf began to take shape. Kristoff was about to try and scare it off, not really worried about a single wolf, when he noticed another pair of eyes join it, and then another; soon there was about 20 pairs of eyes, all staring at the man.

The man let out a similar string of curses to what Anna had said earlier, as he began to back away, his eyes darting around, hoping to find something that he could use to either escape, or to give him a better chance of escaping, but all he saw were trees with branches that were too high for him to reach, and piles of snow.

The wolves slowly made their way toward him, looking at him as if he was easy prey, causing Kristoff to continue backing, hoping to get some more room between them and him, when he felt his back hit the solid trunk of a tree, and he knew that he was sunk. The wolves seem to pick up on this, as they picked up their pace, closing the distance much faster than Kristoff had expected.

Kristoff felt hopelessness over take, as he watched the wolves come running toward him. _Never expected to go this way; kind of always expected to be accidentally smothered by Sven when he rolled onto me in his sleep. _He was preparing himself, waiting for the inevitable, when the images of Sven, Olaf, and Anna popped back into his head. _No, I can't die; not yet. My friends need me and I am not planning on dying without a fight!_

"BRING IT ON!" Kristoff snarled at the wolves, tightening his grasp on the axe as the first ones lunged toward him.

…

Kristoff wasn't sure how long he had been fighting off the wolves. It could have been only ten minutes or ten hours; either way, he was exhausted and not sure how much longer he could continue. The axe in his hand was shaking, from the amount of exertion that he had been doing, and the man could feel the wounds that the wolves managed to inflict on him taking their toll, draining him of his strength. The snow around his position was stained red, from both the wolves' blood and his own, and he could still see the steam rising from the last few wolves that he had managed to kill.

He let out a grunt of pain as he leaned against the tree, feeling the bite on his leg send a bolt of pain through the rest of his body, as he warily watched the remaining eight wolves circle around him, obviously trying to figure out a way to get to him without dying. Kristoff could hear the voices in the back of his head, telling him to let go, that he had fought the good fight, and it was time to sleep, and as much as Kristoff wanted to accept the voices' advice, his friend's faces would appear in his mind again, justifying the reason why he had to continue and couldn't give up.

The man watched as the animals circled closer, guessing that they either feeling that victory was close at hand, or just wanted revenge for all of their fallen pack mates. He groaned, pulling himself off of the tree, and prepared for another wave that he would have to fight off, when Kristoff heard what the sound of a horn being blasted somewhere farther in the woods, echoing through the trees. The wolves perked their ears for a moment, glancing warily around, but after hearing nothing for a few moments, turned their attention back on the man. Kristoff braced himself, preparing what looked to be the final assault, when dozens of small boulders came tumbling through the snow, slamming into the wolves, sending them flying.

Kristoff blinked, not sure if the lack of blood was making him hallucinate, as he watched the rocks unfold themselves, turning into the trolls he had know for most of his life, except wearing some sort of black, stone armor and carrying weapons of the same material. They assembled around him, appearing to be making a shield wall to protect him. The wolves picked themselves up, and seeing that their prey had gained allies, growled, before turning tail and fleeing back into the safety of the darkness.

Once the wolves were gone, the trolls turned toward Kristoff, but where he would have normally seen seen the bright, goofy, happy faces of his family, he instead saw determined, hardened looks of warriors going off into battle. He slumped to the ground, too tired to continue standing, as he felt the trolls begin wrapping his wounds.

"Kristoff."

Kristoff raised his head to see Grand Pabbie standing before, but unlike the other trolls, he wore no armor, only his usual garments of grass and moss. Kristoff attempted to stand, but at the sight of Grand Pabbie raising his hand, stayed put.

"Grand Pabbie, what are you doing here? What's going on?"

Pabbie sighed, and Kristoff noticed how old he appeared to be. While Grand Pabbie was the oldest among the trolls, he did a decent job at keeping up the appearance of having much more energy, but now, he just looked old and tired.

"Magic is a powerful thing," Pabbie started, looking more as if he was talking to himself than Kristoff, "that is all around us. Most beings are unaware of it, unable to feel it unless it is directed at them. However, there are a select few, that are given the ability to not only feel it, but be able to harness it; whether through being cursed, or being born with it, these select beings are able to use magic for whatever they so choose.

Many years ago, a family came to me, with a daughter who was born with the powers of ice and snow. After helping them the best I could, I felt something... something that told me that that the girl would play an important part in something that was to come in the near future. At the time, I didn't know what, but I felt it, and I knew that I would keep an eye on her."

"You mean Elsa, right?"

Grand Pabbie, startled by the question, nodded, before continuing.

"Then, just a few months ago, I began to feel strange magic; magic that was similar to Elsa's, but much darker. Much... eviler. Someone, or something, was using magic to probe the magical defenses of this world, while also gaining intelligence upon the girl. I used what I could of my powers to keep it at bay, but it was strong, managing to slip through more and more, until, yesterday, it broke through the barrier and entered the world.

Kristoff, whatever this thing is, it means to harm the girl, and engulf this world into darkness."

Kristoff sat stunned for a moment, processing all the new information, when he felt the need to ask something. "Okay, but you still haven't explained what you are doing here."

"We're here, to stop that thing, and send it back where it came from." Grand Pabbie said matter-of-factly, before turning away from the man and heading off toward a large group of trolls, who Kristoff recognized as some of the leaders.

A thousand thoughts raced through Kristoff's head, each leading him to more questions than answers. _What did Grand Pabbie mean by, 'barrier'? What does this thing want with Elsa? What about Anna? What's going to happen to her?_

"Grand Pabbie."

The old troll turned around to see Kristoff standing there, blood already staining the bandages, slightly shaking from exhaustion, with a determined look in his eyes.

"Count me in."

* * *

AN: Well, good thing I didn't promise :) I would like to apologize for how long this chapter took me. I actually wrote most of this chapter in November, but due to a minor case of writer's block, couldn't figure out an ending till now.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed, etc! You are all awesome and keep up the good work!


	9. Chapter 9

"There is nothing here!" Elsa shouted, as she slammed her fists against the wall for what seemed like the fiftieth time, hoping for a secret passage to appear, or a hidden lever to pop out, or something… something that would allow to save her love for her sister. She turned around, leaned against the wall, and slid to the floor, as the feelings of fear, sadness, and desperation threatened to overtake her. Closing her eyes, she tried to control her emotions, but deep down, knew it was a lost battle.

"I tried to warn you that there was nothing you could do," she heard Anna say from somewhere across the room. "If there was anything you could do, I would have told you in a heartbeat."

Elsa opened her eyes and gasped, realizing how much time had actually passed. She noticed that the room wasn't as bright as it had before, and Anna… Anna was now 18, just like Elsa had last seen her..

"How… how much time do you think I have left?" Elsa asked as she stood.

"Not much longer," Anna answered sadly, motioning for Elsa to come join her on the edge of the bed. Elsa walked over, and as she sat down, almost instinctively, wrapped her arm around her younger sister, who snuggled closer. They sat in companionable silence for a while, before Elsa felt the need to ask a question that had been bugging her.

"You're the personification of the love for my sister, right?" Anna glanced at her questioningly, before nodding. "Does that mean you can think like her?"

"Well, as I said before, while I am the personification of the love you have her, for everything that makes Anna… Anna, I'm also what you want your sister to be. So… maybe?"

"Did… did I make the right choice? Locking myself away from Anna?"

Anna was silent, sitting there for a few moments, before answering. "No, but it wasn't your fault."

Elsa jumped to her feet and start pacing, visibly upset. "Of course it was my fault! I was the one who thought that it would have been better if I locked myself away, to keep myself away from Anna, instead of just telling her the truth! If I had let her know... if I had just told her about my powers and told her that they had to be used responsibly, or maybe I wouldn't have told her about my powers, but I still could have been there for her! I just-"

"Elsa! Just take a deep breath."

Elsa stopped for a moment, realizing that she had been on the point of hyperventilating, as Anna came over and grabbed a hold of her arms, staring deep into her eyes.

"You were eight. You didn't know what would happen; you used the knowledge you had at the time and made the best decision you could. While it may not have been the best decision, I can tell you, if you just let Anna know the reasons why you did what you did, she will understand."

Elsa didn't know what to say, so all she did was pull Anna into a hug, as the fear of having Anna hate her for not being there for her disappeared. Elsa was about to let her know how much that meant to her, when suddenly, the temperature in the room plummeted, causing both of them to shiver and separate.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked, rubbing her arms, as the room began to grow steadily darker. Anna glanced around fearfully, backing away from the door, as if she expected something to come through it and get her.

"No, no, no, no, no," Anna murmured, as she backed into the wall. "I was sure… no, there definitely was… "

"Anna, please tell me what's going on?" Elsa pleaded, as she followed the girl, who turned and looked at her with a mixture of fear and despair. Anna looked as if she was about to answer, but instead of words, she screamed, dropping to the ground and writhing in extreme agony.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa cried, dropping down beside her, looking for any injuries, but not seeing anything, as the girl curled up into the fetal position, shaking slightly.

"Time is almost up," she grunted through gritted teeth, obviously in pain, as tears streamed down her face. "I'm starting to fade."

"Fade?" Elsa asked confused, as she watched in horror, as part of Anna's arm slowly disappeared, vanishing as if it had never existed, leaving behind just a stump. "No… you can't leave me… not now! How am I supposed to keep you, I mean Anna, alive in my heart if you are gone?! I need you…please, you can't go…" She felt the tears slipping down, but didn't do anything to stop them, knowing that it was impossible for her to do anything.

"Elsa, you have to listen to me." Elsa locked her teary eyes with Anna's, and in that moment, knew that these were going to be her final words.

"I know things seem hopeless, but you have to hope that you will be able to overcome this. You have to hope that no matter what the dark magic does to you, you will be able keep some shred of the love you have for your sister, and break free." Anna was fading even faster now, having her entire lower body disappear, but the girl continued, fighting through intense agony. "Elsa, I know that I am not your sister, but I know that she still loves you, and would do anything for you. Hold on to that… for your sister's sake." And with that, she took one final stuttering breath, before fading away, leaving nothing behind.

Elsa sobbed for the loss of the girl, as the temperature in the room plunged, causing ice crystals to begin forming on all of the surfaces. Beginning to shake uncontrollably, either through the cold or the emotions, Elsa collapsed and curled up into the fetal position recently vacated by Anna, and watched as the shadows in the room deepened, leaving barely any visible light left. Trying to do what Anna asked, Elsa grasped the memories of her sister: the time they spent together as children, the accident, how good it was to see her sister again… how easy it was to pretend nothing had ever happened. There was so much love between them, that even after not seeing each other for 13 years, they could just go back to the way things were. Elsa felt herself smile a little at the memories, when suddenly, she screamed, feeling as if something made of solid ice was clawing at her heart, ripping the emotions away from the memories.

Curling her body even more, in a last, futile attempt to keep the cold and pain out, she desperately clung to the emotions, but could feel as each was ripped out, slowly and painfully. Elsa clenched her eyes closed, silently begging for it to be over, as she felt herself be pulled in to the darkness….

….

….

….

….

Elsa blinked her eyes open, and saw that she was still in the room, as if nothing had changed. At first she thought it wasn't quite as dark, but then figured that her eyes had just adjusted to the lack of light. It was still freezing cold, but it was nothing Elsa couldn't handle; it was the stuff she dealt with a regular basis.

She slowly stood up, shocked at how sore she was feeling. She thought back to what had happened, and remembered the emotions being ripped away, and rationalized that it must have been her body attempting to fight back against it. For some reason, she had the brief thought that she should be worried about what had just happened and the lack of emotions she was feeling towards it, but it only lasted for a brief moment, so she shrugged it off and decided that it was time to leave.

Elsa headed for the door, continuing to have the nagging feeling that she was missing something very important, and yet, nothing came to mind, so she figured that it was either not that important, or that she would think of it later. As she reached the door handle, she remembered what the Anna had told her about it, and yet, when she touched the door, it didn't feel cold, but rather, somewhat… inviting.

She opened the door and saw impenetrable darkness. Again, the feeling that she was missing something desperately important overcame her, so she thought back to what had happened to before she fell unconscious. The memories that she had been thinking about came flooding back and yet, as she thought of them, all she felt was a sort of detachment, not really caring about what the memories were about, at all.

Elsa slowly raised her hand, and gently touched the darkness, instantly feeling a sense of… power… strength… wanting Elsa to join it. She pulled back her hand, and instantly, the sensation faded, leaving her feeling empty on the inside. Not wanting to lose it again, and slightly wondering what it would feel like to touch more of it, Elsa stepped into the darkness, not noticing the young blonde girl curled up in the corner of the room, staring fearfully after the woman.

* * *

AN: Yay! I finally decided to get around to updating the story. Truth be told, I had this nearly finished over a month ago, but couldn't quite get the ending right until just recently. Hope it was worth the wait!

Now, while I am terrible at keeping with schedules, I am currently on spring break, so I hope to have another 2 chapters done before the end of next week. I already have the next one outlined (in my head) so it shouldn't be too hard to transition it to paper... right?

Finally, as always, please don't hesitate to follow, fave, or review! It always means a lot to me to see people enjoying my writing. I hope you enjoyed it and see you soon!

Oh, final note: For the first time ever, I get the opportunity to thank my friends, Kristen and KatetheGreat83 for their help editing! Thanks guys!


End file.
